The present invention relates generally to automated building management, and more specifically, to the automatic extraction of context-based building operation rules.
A building management system (BMS) generally may include a computer-based system that monitors and controls building mechanical and electrical equipment, such as heating, ventilation and air-conditioning (HVAC), cooling, lighting, shading, security or other asset classes. Building management systems are available that implement context-driven decision and control approaches applying manually defined rules. Analytic tools are available to evaluate building energy consumption. Diagnostic tools are available to troubleshoot anomalies with building mechanical and electrical components.
Data mining tools have been used to extract building operations patterns, including seasonality. Some existing building management systems implement manual processes to analyze building operational data and derive component operation rules, and automatically adjust threshold values of some rules, in an attempt to optimize operation.